


Unsound

by pseudophoenix



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudophoenix/pseuds/pseudophoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The warrior is quite unsound."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsound

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo more TUC fan poetry~!

In the underground battleground,  
Renowned but not musclebound,  
At first newfound, clowned, and dumbfound,  
But bound to the crowned, frowned, and profound.  
And then in the foreground and bound to astound.  
Then downed and drowned,  
Turned around.  
Now aboveground and homebound,  
The warrior is quite unsound.


End file.
